


On Your Knees

by jetredgirl



Series: Labyinth LFFL inspired one shots and challenges [9]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: What happens when The Girl Who Ate The Peach finds The Goblin King in a very compromising position?  LFFL Challenge Prompt.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Labyinth LFFL inspired one shots and challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504814
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Kneel Before Your King

"OH MY GOD! " Sarah screamed and backed out of the room, covering her eyes.

Jareth froze at the sound of Sarah's screech, then hurriedly grabbed the towel on the side of the tub and threw it over himself. "Bloody hell Sarah!" His face reddened at being caught in such a state.

He got up, grabbed his robe and wrapped around his body as he rushed after her. She was going out of his chamber doors when he caught up and grabbed her elbow.

"Sarah.."

She stopped when he put his hand on her arm, but refused to turn and look at him, her cheeks also turning red. " Uh, no. I mean it's okay. I shouldn't have just walked in on you, I just wanted to surprise you with some of your favorite cookies, and...I'm so sorry for interrupting your...bath. The Goblins said to come on up, and the bathroom door was open..." She turned towards him slightly but refused to look up.

" I deeply apologize. I didn't expect anyone and, well..."

He felt badly. They had recently reconnected on their way to perhaps a date, and now this.

At 20, Sarah wasn't exactly innocent, but she wasn't exactly not, either. Her youth had been pretty sheltered and she had been a shy teen. She was just beginning to break out of her shell, but she had read a lot of erotica and learned to please herself, and had had a few heavy make out and petting sessions in her 2 years in college, but so far hadn't gone further. Yet.

Now, she couldn't get the picture out of her head, his hand wrapped around his...the look of pleasure on his face.

She shook her head to clear it. "No. You have nothing to apologize for, Jareth. I should have knocked. Or at least announced myself. It's on me. I should know better than to just walk in."

She smiled up at him and forced herself to meet his gaze.

The raw passion in his eyes unnerved her, and was reminder of what she interrupted, and the dusting of red over his cheeks was surprising. He flirted outrageously and she didn't expect him to be embarrassed by much of anything.

" Can I ask you something? The way you act, it's hard to believe you'd be too upset by me seeing you so...like that."

Jareth was surprised at her forward question. "Oh. I know I tease love, but I was brought up to have some standards of behavior. I don't typically just expose myself willy nilly to anyone who visits, so to speak." He answered with a wry grin.

Sarah giggled at his pun. "Good to know."

It dawned on her he was just standing there practically naked still, wearing only a towel and a hastily tied robe that wasn't exactly hiding much. His hair was damp, and he smelled amazing.

And knowing that, looking at him, was turning her on. She licked her lips and stepped towards him. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Jareth, I..." She blushed again." I have another question. "

His head tilted as he watched her move towards him." Yes? "

She was so close now he could wrap his arms around her if he wanted." Umm, what...when you're alone in your bath, I mean... What do you think about? I've always wondered about what guys think about when they...do that. "

She reached out and touched his chest and his eyes widened.

How could he say it. He couldn't lie, but he could misdirect. He was afraid the truth would make her flee and it had taken so long to convince her his was no danger to her wellbeing.

"Sarah I'm not sure if I can answer, or if I should. It's...private."

Her fingers stroked his damp skin, and his body responded naturally. He was still hyper aroused and he fisted the soft material of his robe. The way she was responding to him was unexpected.

"Do you ever think of me?" She boldly asked. Now two hands were on his chest.

"Sarah, damn it, please.." His voice was raspy. "Don't make me answer." If she said the words he would have no choice.

Sarah, feeling emboldened and aroused, more aroused than she'd ever been by anyone, pushed the soft material aside, baring his chest. She felt hypnotized by him.

His breath caught and held as he watched her.

"I need to know." She was close enough that with a small movement, his lips could be on hers. The scent of her passion grew stronger and his nostrils flared involuntarily.

"Yes." He forced the word out, unable to deny it. He felt lightheaded, helpless against her touch. "Yes I think of you. Not sometimes. Every time. I picture you. Naked, spread out before me. I'm between your thighs. Tasting you, inside you, fucking you. Is that what you want to know? You want my pride as well as my heart? You have had that for all these years."

Sarah heard the sadness, the loneliness. "Jareth."

It struck her then, how alone he was there in his castle. He only briefly mentioned once he was exiled from his people, and changed the subject.

When she stilled, he thought he had gone to far. She would take his heart and go and never return. "Just go Sarah." He sighed, stepping away.

She realized he misunderstood. So she decided to show him. Something deep down in her soul told her he was the one she wanted to take that last step with.

Sarah stepped forward touch him again. She slid her hands down his chest, untied his robe, and moved it aside. Jareth sucked in a breath and held it again in surprise, watching her.

She looked up and smiled wickedly as she reached for the towel. "But I want to stay." She bit her lip as she untucked the towel and it fell, exposing him completely.

His hands grabbed hers. "Sarah please, don't..tease me. Not now. "

"I'm not. I promise. Let me."

His grip on her wrists loosened. "Sarah..." it was almost a whisper.

She reached down and wrapped her hand around him, his eyes rolled back and he groaned. She stroked him up and down fascinated by his response. She never touched a man like this before and somehow she felt Jareth belonged to her. That he would let her.

Jareth's hands grabbed her arms to steady himself. Her touch making his knees weak.

"Oh..um, do you want to sit?" She asked as she caressed him.

"I should stop you." He answered. "That what I need to do. You shouldn't be doing this, love."

She squeezed him lightly and he moaned again.

Not letting him go, she guided him to a chair, and he locked the door with a wave.

Jareth sat down and she knelt between is legs.

"You're so beautiful." She told him. And he was. The few males she had seen naked looked nothing like him.

Jareth stared at her hands on his cock. He never in a million years would have thought...

"Gods..."

She paused to take off her sweater, underneath she had worn only a thin tank top. He could see her nipples, hard under her clothing. He ached to touch them.

She took him in her mouth and he almost lost control then and there.

She licked him up and down, and after a few minutes, paused. "I've never done this before. Am I doing it okay?"

He swallowed hard, then nodded. "Yes, but Sarah, we really, really shouldn't do this."

"Why not? I'm nearly 21, and you're..well you. No one can tell us what to do. Don't you like it?"

His brow rose. "You quietly literally have me by the bollocks, love, it's not that. We're just becoming friends. I don't want to cock it up by rushing you"

Sarah pumped him some more his hips undulating slightly with her movements.

"Ha. You said cock. This was my idea, remember? Let me please you, Jareth. Consider it one friend helping another. "

He sighed. "Well, if you insist."

She grinned and took him back into her mouth. He tasted sweet and clean, nothing like what she been told about pleasing a man with her mouth. She experimented with her tongue, trying different places and techniques she'd read about. He was especially sensitive around the head, and flicking her tongue underneath it made him hiss in pleasure, his hips jerking.

Then she took him into her mouth as far as she could and sucked him. Over and over moving up and down, applying gentle suction, her cheeks hollowing as she worked him, her tongue fluttering over his most sensitive skin.

His fingers buried in her hair, his back arching, barely restraining from grabbing her head and shoving himself down her throat, he tried to keep his eyes open but could not. He could not control the sounds that her movements on his throbbing erection were wrenching from him. It had been far too long anyone but himself had touched him in such a way. He needed to gain control.

Jareth reluctantly urged her back and off. "Sarah you need to stop, or I won't be able to, " He panted, achingly close to release.

"Mmmm. Then don't." She answered with a wink. "Don't stop. Just do it. Come for me Jareth. I want to see you. Taste you. Please?"

She took him in hand and mouth again, this time there was no way he could stop her. He needed this release, and he needed her to give it to him.

A moment later his gasped once then groaned loudly, and Sarah tasted the first spurt of his hot fluids on her tongue.

She took her mouth away but kept jerking her hand up and down. The next splash of seed poured over her fingers and downward.

She licked it off as she continued to pump him. The third and last spurt was the hardest, it shot out of the tip of his cock and hit her cheek, dripping onto her cleavage.

With a last moan and satisfied sigh, he relaxed into the chair.

Sarah stood up and straddled him. "Feel better?" She stroked his soft damp hair.

He grabbed her by the waist and opened his eyes. "Yes...Sarah...you are a goddess."

She was going to move off but he held her in place one hand while the other reached up, pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply.

Sarah melted into him immediately. She felt a warm hand cup her breast, fingers plucking at her nipple through her shirt and bra. The sensation went straight to her sex, causing the ache there to intensify and throb.

" Let me please you in return." He pulled back from their kiss and whispered, his breath warm against her cheek.

"Yes, please Jareth...I need to come. Make me come. I want it to be you."

His hand was immediately between her legs at the juncture of her thighs, and Sarah knew what he would find there. She was soaking wet. She groaned into his mouth when his fingers shoved her panties aside and he began to stroke her. One finger slid inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit. It didn't take long, she was so worked up, until she also came hard, grinding against him as he fingered her to release. All the while their mouths never parted.

A few minutes later Sarah found herself laying across him on the lounge chair. Him naked, her with her skirt hiked to her thighs, which were decided damp and sticky from her recent orgasm.

"Ummm...so anyway. I brought you some of those cookies you like." Sarah said.

Jareth laughed and kissed her cheek. "I believe you gave me a delightfully sweeter treat than cookies, my dear."

Sarah laughed too. "I don't know...I couldn't help myself. You were there, all sexy, and hard, and blushing...I...well I don't regret it. We definitely need to do this more. And other things too."

Jareth guided her to stand and stood up too. "Oh, we will most assuredly being doing anything you like. But first things first. You've gotten me rather dirty, and I didn't finish my bath. Care to join me?" he grinned and held out his hand.

She reddened, feeling suddenly shy, but took his hand. "I guess it's my turn to blush. Yes, I would love to. But I've never..."

"I know. We can just talk if you like, and only go as far as you are comfortable with." He answered. "I promise."

Sarah smiled. She let go of his hand, and pulled her top over her head. He watched as she stripped the rest of clothes off. By the time she was naked he was semi aroused again just looking at her. She was gloriously nude before him.

"It's only fair." She said. "I want it to be you." She said, confirming her desire. "No matter what happens in the future, this is a moment that belongs to you and I alone."

She took his hand again, and he led her inside his bathing chamber.

The door closed and for hours after, laughter, splashing and cries of passion coming from the King's chambers could be heard throughout the castle.

The Goblin King was lonely no longer, and never was again.


	2. The Champion Takes Her Spoils

Jareth closed the door behind them, gesturing Sarah over to the large marble tub.

He used a bit of magic to warm up the water as it has surely chilled. "Please, make yourself comfortable." He urged her.

She look around, seeing a second door a few feet over from the one they'd entered.

 _That must lead to his bedroom on the other side of the wall. I never ventured that far into his chambers._ She thought.

"I'm new at this." Sarah answered a bit of her bravado she had shown minutes before fleeing, replaced with nervousness.

Jareth came to her and caressed her face, meeting her eyes with his. "You are safe here. I would never hurt you."

She gave him a half smile. "I know. If I didn't think I was safe I would never have...you know."

"The water is ready." He offered his hand to help her step in. She took it and let him guide her.

She sat down leaning against one end, the warm steamy bath enveloping her. A moment later, he stepped in and sat at the other end to face her, an amused smirk on his face.

" Are you laughing at me, Goblin King?" Sarah asked.

"Not in the way you assume. I'm just somewhat tickled that the girl who just so gleefully pleasured me is so innocent."

Sarah raised her brow. "Not that innocent."

He chuckled. "Obviously."

Sarah had to admit it was a bit antithetical, considering she could still taste him on her tongue. "Yeah...well...I guess I understand that. I think my nerves have kicked in."

She felt a hand touch her leg. "May I?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

Jareth grabbed a sponge from a small shelf beside the tub, picked up her leg, cradling her calf. He began cleaning her, making circles gently over her feet and casually upward, not in any hurry. Every so often he would place a kiss here and there; a toe, her instep, the inside of her ankle. "I love your toe paint." He said. "Will you paint mine?"

She had used a bright purple color with sparkles. She wasn't surprised he liked it, knowing him. Glitter covered everything in his kingdom.

"Sure. I don't have it with me. Next time." She answered, watching him as he washed her foot and leg.

He made his way to her knee, another kiss, and started up her thigh as he scooted closer.

Her belly tightened the closer he got to the apex of her legs. His hands slipping under the water, the sponge getting within inches of her folds.

With a teasing brush of his fingers against her he leaned forward and kissed her lips. He stayed there, still for a moment, one finger running down her slit.

With a grin he unexpectedly pushed himself back.

"Now the other leg." he announced with a wink.

Sarah found herself feeling completely charmed by him. She just let him pick up her other leg, fascinated.

Jareth repeated the process on the other side, the circling sponge and the kisses as she watched. She felt herself relaxing, enchanted by the time and care he took.

When he again scooted forward enough and reached the top her thigh, the kiss he gave her was deeper, urging her mouth open to brush his tongue against hers as his lightly ran his fingers between her legs, sinking a little more between her folds, lightly rubbing over her clit. She shivered and leaned into him, her breasts brushing his chest.

Something much more solid was against her leg. She pulled her head back so she could speak. "I think you enjoyed that more than me." she teased.

"Or at least as much. I'm not done yet, sweet Sarah. I plan on pleasing every inch of you. Savoring each delicious morsel."

A tingle of absolute delight ran through her. The way he spoke to her only served to excite her more.

Jareth pushed himself backwards again but pulled her with him. He turned her around to sit between his legs and sponged her back, sides and arms, then had her lean back against him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he washed her front.

The circles traveled over her collarbones, chest and breasts, tightening as he brushed her nipples, making her squirm against him as he teased them to hardness. But he didn't dwell there. He moved his hand over the plane of her stomach and then her abdomen there where her hips flared, to her public bone. Finally the sponge was rubbed against her vulva. He took a bit longer than needed there, as he ran his tongue up her neck, and sucked her earlobe.

She gasped in pleasure. "Jareth..." she moaned.

He put the sponge to the side and turned her head towards him, his mouth covered hers and he kissed her. Hard, with all the pent up desire he had been holding in while pampering her gently.

A few minutes later he moved, drawing a disappointed sigh from her lips. "More."

"There is much more to come. For this, I need to you to sit here."

Impossibly, but of course this was a world of impossible things, there was now a place where she could comfortably sit on the edge against the wall and lean back. He gestured, patting the cushioned seat.

He grasped her hips firmly and lifted her, placing himself between her legs. "I still have to obey *some* laws of nature, love, I need to breathe and water impedes that function."

"What..oh. OH." Sarah blushed as she realized what he planned to do.

Jareth smiled at the pretty pink spots appeared on her cheeks. "You had to know I would reciprocate."

The gleam in his eyes as he looked up at her made her feel a wave of affection for him at a level she hadn't known was possible.

He was on his knees then, kissing her hard, pushing her back against the tile wall, and her legs shifted to accommodate. She felt his hard cock against her most intimate area, but he didn't try to enter.

After the kiss he moved back. "Not time yet."

He kissed and licked down her body, taking his time. He promised to savor her, and savor he did.

First he stopped to pleasure her breasts, sucking each nipple in turn, flicking at the tips with the tip of his tongue, nibbling, lightly scraping his sharp teeth on her delicate skin as he watched her face.

She had given in to the things she was feeling, the flush of her skin and quickening pace of her heart and breath tell him all he needed to know.

He begin the trail with his kisses that would end exactly where he knew she wanted him.

Sarah looked down and watched him travel ever downward. He pushed her thighs further apart as he went, stopping to kiss her navel, her public mound. He nuzzled the tuft of fine hair there with his nose as he looked up and grinned at her.

"Ahhh the sweetest treasure ever to exist." He licked his lips hungrily.

Jareth slipped his arms under her legs and wrapped around, lifting and spreading her wide, her knees over his shoulders. Leaning in he ran his tongue between her folds tasting her for the first time.

Sarah moaned at first contact. She needed to hold on to something so she reached down and grabbed his forearms. "Fuuck."

Jareth began pleasuring her in earnest. He held her open and sucked her clit vigorously, and as she got close, he would change to a soft laving with his tongue all over and between her nether lips, letting her cool off.

He kept this up until he could sense her frustration and sped up the pace, working her up again. When she growled, "Damn it" he let out an evil little laugh, but gave in, and she spiraled into oblivion screaming his name.

"Nothing has ever tasted so sweet, as you surrendering to your desire for me. Juicy as a peach. " He said as he lapped up the evidence of her orgasm.

Sarah thought he was done, but he wasn't. She went to sit up and he pushed her back with a shake of his head. So she laid back and wondered what he was doing.

He removed one arm from around her thigh so he could use his fingers. He returned to teasing her clit, but eased a finger into her warm tight channel. As he worked her up again he added another, then a third, getting her used to the feeling of having something there, sliding in and out. She took him easily, as wet as she was. There was little resistance, which would bode well for later.

He found the spot he was looking for inside and rubbed it, as he took her clit between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

Sarah's arms flew upward to grab at the wall behind her and she arched, seeing stars as the second more intense orgasm came over her. Her cries of passion louder.

What he was doing, how he made her feel, it was like magic. She had masturbated regularly since starting college, but it was nothing like this. Her arms drifted down, ending up with her fingers tangled in his hair as her release lessened and slowly faded away to a soft pulsing feeling of complete contentment. Her muscles twitched as she relaxed. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her from between her thighs, a satisfied, cheeky smile on his face, his lips and chin damp.

"Well. There now. I'm one ahead aren't I?" He said with a laugh.

Sarah laughed with him. "I must say, you're really *really* good at that. You know your way around a woman's body, Goblin King."

He pulled her forward helping her down into the water. He leaned back and again put her between his legs, so she could lean against him.

Her pussy was extra sensitive as she moved, but not unpleasantly so. As she lay against him his erection was pressing against her back, but he did not rush her to go further.

"You must be terribly uncomfortable, Jareth." She tilted her head up to look at him.

"I can't lie, every fiber of my being wants you fuck you senseless right now. But I'd prefer, especially this first time, to appease your worries and follow your pace. Whenever you are ready."

Sarah sat up and turned to face him. "Thank you." she said quietly.

He had been lying there with his eyes closed trying to ignore the aching in his groin. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

His hands were immediately holding her face, a concerned expression on his own as he searched for the reason she was sad.

"Sarah love, what is it? Are you in pain? Did I.."

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "No. You've made my first real sexual experience everything a girl dreams of. I know that's rare. No matter what, I'll never forget this time with you. I just want you to know. You're a good man. Err. Fae."

"That's not something I hear often. Most of the time people, subjects, are afraid." his tone thoughtful.

"Yeah but you like that a little. Mr." I'm the big scary intimidating king throwing a snake in a person's face and sending cleaners to chase her down guy. " She said, reminding him of his less than favorite moments of his temper getting the better of him.

Jareth had explained nothing in the Labyrinth had been designed to *really* harm her after they'd first became friendly, but still.

He reluctantly nodded." It's true. I can't deny my Fae nature But with you I...feel I don't really want that. I just want this. Something that isn't motivated by fear. You bring out a side of me I didn't know I had."

"Well, as long as we're admitting things, that side of you, it's pretty hot too." She gave him a sly smile. "I mean, say, if this was a regular thing, I wouldn't mind playing" Goblin King and the runner willing to get down and dirty to do whatever I had to, to seduce him into letting me win. " she teased.

He chuckled." You are a naughty thing. We'll have to do that some time. But for now..." Jareth leaned forward and kissed her again.

She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his shoulders and deepening the contact, taking the initiative.

"Jareth..I think...I know..." she said between kisses. "I'm ready."

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "You're sure?"

She nodded.

Jareth moved her forward so he could stand, picking her up. The water cascaded off of the both as he lifted her, swinging her into his arms and setting her down on her feet. He grabbed two towels and dried them both off, and he picked her up again. With a bit of magic, the door to his bedchamber opened and he carried her to his bed, never for a second taking his eyes from hers.

He laid her down on the soft blankets, and joined her there. She turned and snuggled against him, taking a look around at his large bed.

"Wow, it's big!" She said, as he nuzzled her neck.

He looked down. "Why thank you." He grinned.

She laughed. "I meant the bed. But yeah, that too."

He looked up. "I suppose it is. I never think about it much. It's always been my bed. One of the few things I brought with me. Some small vestige of civility in this blasted wasteland filled with miscreants."

"It's beautiful."

And it was. Hand carved out if dark woods, the bedding the most luxurious available in the Underground. His chambers were forbidden to all but him, until Sarah. For some reason he hadn't hesitated showing these rooms to her, giving her leave to pass. He kept it tidy himself, not even employing a maid. This was his sanctuary in his exile.

"I'm glad you like it." He answered simply. Saying more would lead down a road of painful memories and tonight was for her. For them.

Sarah looped her arms around his neck. "Now, make love to me, my Goblin King."

She kissed his lips, her green eyes twinkling.

He cupped the back of her head and returned the kiss, putting every emotion he was feeling into it. The waterfall of emotions were almost overwhelming, feeling he'd locked away for so long.

It wasn't just his feelings for her, but all that he had hidden away, those places in his heart he'd firmly walled off from the world. The fire in his soul was ignited and burning it all down.

He moved from her mouth and sucked at the skin of her neck and chest, his hands cover her breasts and massaging them firmly. Her gasps, moans and sighing his name drove him.

Sarah writhed underneath him. He was still attempting to restrain himself, she could somehow sense it. But she really didn't want him to. It was becoming frustrating. She may have been a virgin but she was no delicate flower.

And idea came to her, a little smile forming on her lips.

"Jareth?"

He paused. " Yes?"

"I want to try something."

"Should I be worried?" he asked with a lift of his brow. "

She laughed and tugged him up, pulled him in for a kiss, and wrapped her arms around him.

Once he was preoccupied, she moved.

Jareth found himself on his back, Sarah straddling him, giggling. "You tell me."

He pushed himself up on his elbows. "Cheeky girl." He answered. "You don't play fair."

"Neither do you. But I am, after all, your Champion. So we're well suited."

"Point taken and agreed to. Now that you've conquered me again, Champion mine, whatever will you do with me?"

"Use you for my pleasure?" Sarah answered.

"Mmmm. I'm agreeable to that. I'm yours." He lay back and closed his eyes.

Sarah explored him as he had done to her, running her hands over his soft, pale skin. She found sensitive spots on his neck, the points of his ears, and the insides of his wrists. She licked his small nipples and belly button, and the place where his torso dipped in at his waist. His lovely long muscular thighs were of particular interest, but not as much as what was between them.

She tasted him again, examining his cock more closely than before. She was gentle as he was still rock hard and sensitive. She found a sensitive spot near the base, and beneath, she cupped his testicles, kissing each one. She felt his body twitch. He was a coiled spring ready to explode.

Moving over him, she held his erection in one hand while bracing herself with the other and placed it between her folds, rubbing up and down, back and forth using her arousal to prepare them both.

"Sarah..." he breathed her name. "Be careful. I don't want to hurt you."

She looked into his eyes. "You won't. This is my choice. What I want."

She leaned down and kissed him as she slowly eased him into her body. He was delighted that she took the initiative, and groaned as she sheathed herself. His hands moved to her hips, steadying her, guiding her descent.

Sarah felt her body stretching open, midway there was a pinch, a small pain as the threshold of her virginity was passed, but she was so aroused it wasn't enough to stop her. She kept going until she was fully seated. This was where she wanted to be, with who she wanted to share it with. She wasn't hesitant at all.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until her body relaxed and she let it out.

"You are well?" Jareth asked. He was looking at her with wonder.

She smiled. "No more questions."

Sarah steadied herself, hands on Jareth's chest, knees on the bed and pushed her hips upward, feeling him sliding out, then back down again. She hissed, unused to the friction, but kept doing it. Jareth would sigh and roll his hips up every time she hit bottom to met her so she figured she was doing something right.

After a few minutes the pain had ceased, and she leaned forward. Jareth had begun to thrust more vigorously upward with his hips and their movements together caused a tingle of pleasure go through her. She moaned involuntarily. She stayed at that angle, her hips working up and down harder, she began to grind against him, every stroke pushing her towards her release.

"Oh..fuck...Sarah..." He sat up to get a better hold as he also got closer. He took one of her nipples between his teeth and worried it, moving one hand between their bodies to rub her clit.

"Oh my God. Jareth.." she placed her hands on his shoulders and pumped her body against his harder, her head tilted back, the sensations almost too much to bear.

Her body jerked once, twice, and the most powerful orgasm she had so far hit her and she dug her fingers into his skin. She could no longer hold herself up, her arms and knees going weak, she felt Jareth arms encircle her as he held her and collapsed into him her body buckling.

When she came back to herself, she was still straddling him, her hips rotating. He was still lodged deeply within.

Her face was buried in his neck, and they were both breathing hard.

After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "You must have some serious stamina." She teased.

A deep chuckle rumbled through them both. "Yes, I do. Though I'm not anywhere near comfortable right now."

"Well, since we want to be fair..." Sarah reluctantly shifted back and up, feeling him leave her body. She laid down and held out her arms to him.

"You don't want to rest?" he asked.

She shook her head and spread her thighs. "No. I want you to fuck me."

So he did. He moved over her and slid back into her soaking wet pussy. "Hold on to me, love." He instructed.

He was easy at first, but he was quickly losing control. His patience was being taken over by his need, his baser instincts taking over. Soon he was thrusting against her, seeking and finding release.

When the orgasm finally came it brought Sarah more pleasure of her own, her channel squeezing and releasing, milking him as he spilled deep inside her warm heat, sighing her name.

Soon after they were wrapped around each other in their afterglow. Jareth had wrapped his soft velvety duvet around them, as they cuddled and shared soft passion filled kisses.

Sarah couldn't stop touching him, kissing him.

"So...um, you think this could be a regular thing?" She asked, biting her lip.

He laughed. "I do believe I could be persuaded. I have a great deal more to show you, if you're up to it."

"Oh I am. I have a few ideas of my own, you know," She answered. "Things I'd like to try."

"I've created a monster." He turned to lay on his back. "You'll be the death of me, and something tells me I'll enjoy every second."

"Yes you will." She pounced, tickling him.

"Oh you want to play do you?" He said as he tried to dodge her fingers. He moved fast, trapping her underneath him, he held her hands over her head, laughing evilly. "Now I have you, my Sarah, what will I do with you?"

She leaned up and kissed his nose, his lips.

"Everything." She replied, "Anything."

"Well, then let's get started, shall we, Champion?"

"We shall, my King."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers FB group is a deliciously deviant place and I love it. Inspired by 2 lovely pieces of fanart featuring our King in possible compromising positions. Naughty!


End file.
